


Зима будет долгой

by ComOk



Series: Рассказы [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Радуга-7, 2019, тема "Самая темная ночь перед рассветом"
Series: Рассказы [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654039





	Зима будет долгой

Последние километры дались особенно тяжело, хотя объективно подъем был совсем не сложным: сказывалась многодневная усталость и плохие новости, которые ей предстояло сообщить остальным. С каждым шагом Алиша собирала волю в кулак, готовясь убеждать, объяснять, уговаривать.  
И все же, когда корабль появился в поле зрения, она с облегчением улыбнулась и невольно прибавила шаг. Почти дома.  
Космический корабль на поверхности планеты всегда жалкое зрелище: как пойманная в сеть рыба, вне своей стихии моментально теряющая всю элегантность и маневренность. Корабль, лежавший на склоне горы, и вовсе походил на дохлую селедку.  
– Селедка, – повторила Алиша вслух и рассмеялась. Надо будет Тарику рассказать, ему понравится.  
Вблизи корабль уже не вызывал странных ассоциаций: просто вытянутый стальной корпус, слегка припорошенный снегом. Рядом мелькали яркие куртки дежурных; небо прорезали несколько бластерных выстрелов.  
«Салют в мою честь», – улыбнулась она.  
Хорошее настроение тут же испарилось, когда рядом раздался издевательский голос:  
– Что, нагулялась, Ли? Решила почтить нас своим присутствием?  
Боже, как она ненавидела это дурацкое прозвище! В конце-то концов, в ее имени не так уж много букв, чтобы его нужно было сокращать.  
– И тебе здравствуй, Дерек.  
– Ты как всегда не вовремя. Мы только-только начали делать ставки: загрыз тебя кто-то по дороге, или ты просто решила остаться жить внизу. Еще немного – и кто-нибудь мог бы сорвать банк.  
– Прости, что разочаровала.  
Они терпеть не могли друг друга еще с того времени, когда Дерек был старпомом, а она – навигатором. Теперь он фактически капитан, а она – нечто среднее между скаутом и местной сумасшедшей. Ее задачу все это совершенно не упрощало.  
– Дерек, нам нужно спускаться, – сказала она. – Оставить корабль и уходить, пока можем.  
Тот изумленно уставился на нее.  
– Начинаю думать, что свежий воздух плохо влияет на твои умственные способности, Ли. Или это всё твои цветочки? Ты бы поаккуратнее, мало ли что тут растет.  
Алиша потрясла головой. Она знала, что так будет, но она должна, обязана до него достучаться.  
– Погода портится. Температура падает, перевал заметает снегом. Дерек, я не знаю, сколько у нас еще времени. Может, месяц, может неделя – перевал станет непроходимым, мы застрянем здесь навсегда. Мы не можем больше ждать, нужно уходить. – Она схватила его за рукав, пытаясь заставить прислушаться к себе.  
Он похлопал ее по плечу с издевательским сочувствием.  
– Немного веры в товарищей, Ли. Бет придумала, как усилить сигнал на три процента. Нас спасут, не сомневайся.  
– Аж целых три процента. – Алиша закатила глаза. – Конечно, это сразу все изменит.  
Дерек помрачнел:  
– Ей такого не скажи.  
– Я не дура. Да послушай ты, три или тридцать три – это ничего не решит! Если бы нас могли услышать, уже бы услышали.  
– Три процента могут быть разницей между белым шумом и нашим спасением, – упрямо сказал Дерек. – За тридцать три я на ней женюсь.  
– Готова спорить, Бетси повысит мощность на двести процентов только чтобы ты на ней не женился. Дарю идею, попробуй в качестве угрозы.  
– Ты просто само остроумие. – Он пошел дальше, бросив через плечо: – Завтра твое дежурство первое, хватит сачковать.  
Она хотела возмутиться, что за последние трое суток спала часов пять от силы и не мешало бы дать ей передышку, но тут же представила в ответ ехидное «что, Ли, уже просишь поблажки?» и промолчала.

* * *

Тарика она разыскала в машинном отсеке, он сидел на полу по-турецки и вдумчиво разбирал на детали какую-то панель. В этом была вся их жизнь после аварии: если нужно что-то починить, придется сначала что-то разобрать.  
– Алиша! – Он вскочил на ноги, рассыпав вокруг себя дождь из проводов и винтиков. – Ты вернулась!  
– Нет, я все еще брожу в снегах, – не удержалась она от улыбки. – Надеюсь, ты не ставил на то, что меня кто-нибудь сожрет по дороге.  
– Нет, что ты, – смутился Тарик. – Я в этом вообще не участвовал.  
Алиша рассмеялась.  
– Можешь отвлечься? Хочу посмотреть, что получается. – Она сунула ему свой планшет. – Меряла температуру до самой долины. Скачай сам, чтобы никто не мог потом заявить, что я подделала данные.  
– Я так понимаю, с Дереком ты уже поздоровалась? – засмеялся Тарик. – Не обращай внимание, он просто волнуется.  
– Единственное, о чем он волнуется – что я окажусь права.  
Тарик покачал головой, сосредоточенно обрабатывая данные. Климатическая модель, построенная на основе астрономических параметров планеты и примерного представления о месте аварии, была ужасающе неточной. Вкратце, все сводилось к тому, что долгая осень должна вскоре смениться еще более долгой зимой. Они надеялись, данные, которые Алиша притащит из похода, внесут хоть какую-то определенность.  
– Ты же знаешь, я никогда не против сбить с Дерека корону, но тут он прав. Наш лучший шанс выжить – оставаться здесь и ждать помощи. А вот тебе не помешает немного оптимизма. – Он оглянулся и сжал ее руку. – Космофлот своих не бросает.  
– Ненавижу оптимистов, – проворчала Алиша. – Ну что там? Холодает или, может, мне все почудилось?  
– Определенно холодает, – согласился Тарик, перестраивая графики с такой скоростью, что Алиша даже не успевала их рассмотреть. – На высотном срезе видно даже лучше, это не локальные изменения... Хочешь мое мнение? Наступает зима.  
Алиша глубоко вздохнула, устало присела на край пульта. Хорошо оказаться правой, плохо то, что они все умрут, если срочно не займутся своим спасением.  
Тарик явно так не считал, долбанный оптимист, но спорить прямо сейчас не было никаких сил.  
– Придешь вечером в рубку? – спросил он. – Бетси закончит с передатчиком. Будет весело.  
– Скорее всего, пропущу это эпохальное событие. Дерек поставил меня завтра на первое дежурство, так что буду отсыпаться заранее.  
– Засранец. Хочешь, махнемся? Я иду вечером.  
– Ты настоящий друг, – тепло улыбнулась Алиша. – Но я не хочу доставлять ему такого удовольствия, пусть подавится своей властью. Лучше покажи ему результаты и объясни на пальцах, что они означают.

* * *

Она все-таки пришла – не из-за передатчика, а просто чтобы побыть со всеми вместе. Удивительно, как сильно можно соскучиться по человеческому обществу за две недели одиночества.   
Бетси вовсе не была рада собравшейся толпе.  
– Нашли цирковую обезьянку, – ворчала она, заканчивая что-то паять. – Жонглировать не стану и прыгать через кольцо тоже. Вам заняться нечем? Так я вам живо найду работу…  
Алиша сонно улыбалась, блуждая взглядом по рубке. При посадке корабль лег на бок и многое пришлось переделать, чтобы он стал пригодным для жизни. Большинство оборудования, оказавшегося на стенах и потолке, давно демонтировали, но несколько пока не пошедших на запчасти пультов все еще висели над головой, придавая помещению сюрреалистический вид. Пол рубки, теперь ставший стеной, пришлось прорезать, объединяя с палубой ниже, чтобы добавить немного жизненного пространства.  
Весь корабль выглядел теперь, как разворошенный муравейник – с прорезанными проходами в переборках и перекрытиях, с собранными на скорую руку лестницами, ведущими к помещениям «наверху», и хлипкими мостками.  
Посреди рубки находился передатчик – жизненный центр корабля, их надежда на будущее и свет в окошке. Его столько раз усовершенствовали, переделывали и дорабатывали, что от стандартного передатчика в нем почти ничего не осталось.  
– Ладно, – объявила Бетси, – момент истины.  
Щелкнул переключатель.  
– Алле-оп, – шепотом сказал кто-то и по рубке прокатилась волна смешков.  
Ничего не произошло.  
– Да ладно, когда это что-то начинало работать с первой попытки? – Бетси ни капли не смутилась и полезла в недра передатчика с тестером и отверткой. Через пару минут он все-таки включился, а индикатор мощности сигнала показал рост даже не на три, а на три и четыре десятых процента.  
Рубка взорвалась аплодисментами.  
Бетси раскланивалась, приподнимая воображаемую шляпу, и принимала поздравления.  
Алиша тоже поздравила ее – молча обняла, не желая портить радость своим скептицизмом. Направляясь в каюту, она проклинала себя за это. Может, если бы она не боялась показаться жестокой, если бы сказала все, что думает про эти несчастные три процента, Бетси начала бы задумываться. Может, если бы они все были немного честнее, не подбадривали друг друга, укрепляя ложную надежду на спасение, – может, тогда они смогли бы открыть глаза и увидеть другие варианты.

* * *

К четырем утра Алиша выспалась достаточно, чтобы дежурство перестало казаться ей вселенской несправедливостью. Умывшись и натянув куртку, она направилась в шлюз. Ро (вообще-то Роджер – еще одна жертва Дерека, не признающего имен длиннее трех букв) ввалился следом минутой позже.  
– Доброе, – кивнул он Алише, цапнул со стены бластер и внимательно проверил заряд. По старому флотскому правилу ношение оружия на борту корабля запрещалось, а поскольку наружу выходить без бластера было неуютно, то они быстро перекочевали из сейфов в шлюз. – Возьми сразу запасную батарею, – посоветовал он. – Альбатросы совсем с ума посходили.  
Они вышли в сумеречное утро. Алиша пару раз взмахнула руками, разгоняя кровь.  
– Кто сверху, ты или я?  
– Ну, если ты спрашиваешь… тогда дамы вперёд, – ухмыльнулся Ро, протягивая ей лопату.  
Утренней команде доставалось разгребать снег вокруг антенны и чистить корпус. Космический корабль (а уж тем более поврежденный) не приспособлен выдерживать серьезное давление снаружи. Если снега будет слишком много, корпус просто проломится под его тяжестью. Тарик, Дейв и другие астрономы, возмутившись как-то «снежной повинностью», решили смоделировать разрушение корабля и рассчитать предельно допустимую массу снега. После двенадцати симуляций снежного апокалипсиса, давших одиннадцать разных прогнозов, Дерек категорично заявил, что все равно не поверит их результатам, что бы они там ни насчитали – и утренние снегоуборочные работы продолжались.  
Алиша привычно раскидывала снег – из двух зол она предпочитала помахать лопатой, а не лезть на вышку проверять антенну. Ро держал бластер наготове, внимательно осматривая небо. Было еще рановато, альбатросы обычно прилетали позже. Хотя за две недели все могло и поменяться…  
– А что такое с альбатросами? – спросила она, остановившись вытереть пот со лба.  
Вообще-то на настоящих альбатросов местные походили мало: значительно меньше размерами, скорее серые, чем белые, а повадками и вовсе больше напоминали ястребов, но Том как-то в сердцах назвал их чертовыми альбатросами – и название приклеилось.  
– Озверели совсем, – отозвался Ро. – На людей начали бросаться. Джейсену куртку разорвали, Аннушке чуть волосы не выдрали.  
Алиша присвистнула. До сих пор птицам не нравилась в основном антенна.  
– Должно быть, к зиме.  
– Или, может, это у них брачные игры, – оживился Ро. – Как тебе идея?  
– Было, – покачала головой Алиша. – Гарри, вроде, предлагал.  
Это было общее развлечение – придумывать гипотезы, за что птицы так взъелись на антенну и корабль. Дейв вел список, сотни полторы версий там уже набралось. Узнать правду никто не рассчитывал, победителем, по общему решению, должен был стать самый креативный вариант. Разумеется, подводить итоги предполагалось, когда их отсюда спасут.  
– Ну и ладно, – не слишком расстроился Ро и открыл огонь.  
Громко хлопая крыльями, серая тушка шарахнулась в сторону от сгустка плазмы и взмыла ввысь. Ро испустил боевой индейский клич и победно потряс оружием вслед отступающему противнику.  
– Неплохо, – одобрила Алиша. Сбросив лопату в снег, она спустилась вниз по приваренным к корпусу перекладинам и вытащила свой бластер. – Антенна твоя.  
– Ты только повнимательнее там, – опасливо попросил Ро. – Остатки волос мне еще дороги.  
Так же лихо, как у Ро, у нее не получалось, но с двух-трех выстрелов разогнать птиц удавалось. Одной она чуть не подпалила крыло, но обошлось.  
По альбатросам старались не попадать: они и так быстро усвоили, что выстрелы смертоносны, и послушно разлетались в стороны, в пищу они не годились, а оттаскивать подальше от корабля и закапывать в снег обугленную тушку приятного было мало. Оставлять возле корабля было боязно – хотя до сих пор крупных хищников здесь не видели, это не значило, что их нет. Так что высшим пилотажем считалось умение распугать как можно больше птиц с одного выстрела.  
Закончив с антенной, они просто бродили вокруг корабля, чтобы не замерзнуть, время от времени распугивая покушавшихся на антенну альбатросов.  
– Ты думал, что будет, если за нами не прилетят? – спросила Алиша.  
Ро почесал затылок.  
– Если честно, я стараюсь об этом не думать. Знаешь, чтобы не впасть в панику и не начать бегать голышом вокруг корабля. Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, и надеюсь, что там, – он ткнул пальцем вверх, – сделают то же.  
– А если мы делаем не все? – Алиша заглянула ему в лицо. – Ро, я была внизу. Мы сможем там жить. Когда наступит зима, нас просто засыплет тут, и все. И альбатросы дичают, сам видишь. Но мы можем успеть спуститься…  
– Нет уж, – хмыкнул Ро. – По закону подлости за нами прилетят, как только мы уйдем отсюда. Слышала о таком? Основной закон природы, точно тебе говорю.  
– По закону подлости за нами прилетят, когда мы все будем мертвы!  
Ро развел руками.  
– Ты мне не веришь, – вздохнула Алиша. – Думаешь, я паникерша?  
– Я думаю, каждый справляется, как может, – серьезно сказал Ро. – Ты ищешь запасные пути отхода, Дерек пытается контролировать каждый чих на корабле, я стараюсь не думать о плохом. Пока никто не бегает голышом – все в порядке.

* * *

Прижимая к груди пухлую папку, Ашина постучала по переборке медотсека:  
– Том, я по твою душу. Трава, листочки и прочее счастье ботаника с доставкой на дом.  
Вообще-то Том совершенно не разделял ее одержимости местной растительностью и поначалу отчаянно отбивался от «счастья ботаника», которое она притаскивала из своих походов.  
– Если бы я хотел возиться с травой, то пошел бы в садоводы, а не в медицинский, – ворчал он, с ненавистью глядя на очередной гербарий, вываленный Алишей ему на стол. – Сэкономил бы себе кучу времени.  
Увы, Том был на корабле единственным человеком, разбирающемся в биологии, и Алиша не собиралась отставать. Знание, съедобно ли какое-то растение или ядовито, могло стать разницей между жизнью и смертью.  
– Посмотри с другой стороны, – уговаривала она его. – Вдруг ты здесь откроешь лекарство от насморка или ещё что-нибудь прикольное. Получишь Нобелевскую премию, или что вам там дают. Ну давай, еще вот этот цветок…  
Постепенно Том втянулся – работы на корабле было много, но по большей части физической и, если ты не участвовал в усовершенствовании передатчика, голову занять было особо нечем. Так что они составили неплохой каталог растений, и Том даже выдвинул несколько гипотез о других возможных участниках местной экосистемы (главное, со смехом добавлял он каждый раз, не проверять их на практике).  
Не дождавшись ответа, Алиша шагнула внутрь. Том сидел за столом, глядя на фотографию.  
– Я не вовремя? – неловко сказала Алиша.  
– Нет-нет, заходи. Я просто... задумался.  
Он вздохнул и убрал фотографию во внутренний карман комбинезона.  
– Считаю дни, когда нас уже спасут, – улыбнулся он. – Будет что рассказать пацанам дома. Настоящее приключение, да?  
Я должна быть жестокой, напомнила себе Алиша.  
– Нас могут не спасти, – сказала она. – Ты же понимаешь? Прошло семь месяцев, не многовато ли для спасательной операции?  
– Не говори так, – нахмурился Том. – Конечно, нас спасут. Я должен вернуться, у меня дети!  
Алиша сжала переносицу, отгоняя невольно подступившие слезы при мысли о родителях. Они будут думать, что она погибла. Нет, они уже думают, что она погибла – после семи-то месяцев радиомолчания. Но если бы их спросили – вряд ли они захотели бы, чтобы она умерла, дожидаясь спасения. Они бы предпочли, чтобы она осталась жива, пусть и вдалеке от них. Чтобы она боролась до последнего  
Она попыталась объяснить это Тому – но тот сжал губы и покачал головой:  
– Думай как хочешь, Алиша. Но лично я собираюсь вернуться домой.

* * *

Забравшись с ногами в кресло, Алиша задумчиво смотрела, как Бетси колдует над передатчиком.  
– Бетси, а ты можешь его разобрать? На части? – поинтересовалась она.  
– Легко, – пожала плечами Бетси.  
– А собрать обратно? – уточнила Алиша, предчувствуя подвох.  
– Уже сложнее, но тоже возможно. А что?  
– И какого размера и веса будут части?  
Бетси отложила отвертку.  
– Самое большое и тяжелое – источник питания, для перемещения придется собирать независимый, выйдет килограмм шестьдесят. Плюс сам генератор килограмм двадцать. Остальное – мелочи, в несколько килограммов. Но я уже говорила Дереку, и тебе скажу тоже самое – чем ниже с гор, тем хуже сигнал будет пробиваться сквозь атмосферу. Спустимся в долину – потеряем все шансы быть услышанными.  
– Дерек спрашивал об этом? – удивилась Алиша. Если он начал задумываться о спуске вниз, это уже маленькая победа.  
– Давненько, – пожала плечами Бетси. – Но мой ответ не поменялся. Если мы хотим, чтобы нас спасли, передатчик должен быть здесь.  
Алиша вздохнула.  
– А защитить передатчик от альбатросов автоматически мы как-нибудь можем? Чтобы не надо было оставаться тут?  
Бетси присела рядом с ней, взяла ее руку в свою.  
– Дорогая, я понимаю, о чем ты думаешь. Мне тоже иногда страшно. Но не давай страху себя поглотить. Нас спасут, обязательно. Даже не сомневайся. Мы обязательно справимся.  
Алиша положила голову на плечо подруги. Хотелось бы ей тоже в это верить.  
– Так что насчет птиц? – спросила она через минуту. – Мы можем придумать автоматизированный бластерный комплекс? Пугало? Что-то в этом духе?  
– Увы, дорогая, – Бетси взъерошила ей волосы. – Любое собранное на коленке приспособление придется обслуживать. Нам придется остаться тут.

* * *

– Готово! – крикнула вниз Алиша, закончив разрезать последний сварной шов. – Разойдись! Ну, или не совсем готово, – исправилась она, когда освобожденный от всех креплений компрессор так и остался на стене. – Да что тебе еще нужно, зараза?   
– А ты на нем сверху попрыгай, – предложил Дейв. Алиша показала ему средний палец.  
Наконец компрессор поддался силе тяжести и повис на стропах.  
– Давай!  
Заскрипела лебедка, опуская груз на пол.  
– Каждый раз сердце кровью обливается, – пробормотал Ро. – Мы как мародеры.  
– Нет, мародерство – это если бы мы разбирали чужой корабль, чтобы починить свой, – возразил Дейв. – А если мы разбираем свой корабль…  
– Ну? Что это тогда?  
– Перераспределение ресурсов, вот!  
Алиша съехала по тросу вниз.  
У Бетси появилась очередная идея насчет передатчика – и теперь все с энтузиазмом потрошили корабль в поисках подходящих запчастей. Алиша была уверена, что это снова ни к чему не приведет.  
Они могли бы собирать нужное для выживания внизу оборудование – но вместо этого снова усовершенствовали передатчик.  
– Нужна помощь? – вяло спросила она.  
– Нет, тут уже мы сами, – отмахнулся Дейв.   
Алиша смотала тросы лебедки, вернула на место сварочный аппарат и направилась к себе в каюту. Тарик поймал ее у самых дверей.  
– Что-то ты сегодня совсем кислая, – сказал он. – Прогуляемся до вершины? Развеемся немного, на закат посмотрим.  
Алиша пожала плечами, но возражать не стала и взяла куртку. Закаты здесь и правда были чудесные.  
До вершины было не больше часа ходьбы, склон был пологим, дорога – привычной.  
– Там внизу есть трава, – сказала Алиша, рассеянно ковыряя ногой снег. – И деревья. Совсем как на Земле. Ну – не совсем. Но очень похожие. Клянусь, я даже видела что-то похожее на бабочку!  
Может, она не права, пытаясь напугать всех близкой смертью. Может, если она попытается вдохновить их, рассказать, как хорошо может быть внизу, дело пойдет лучше. Рассказать, какой восторг ее охватил, когда она впервые спустилась достаточно низко с гор, чтобы найти не лишайники, не мох на камнях, а траву и цветы.  
Как именно тогда она поняла – здесь можно жить.  
Не просто дышать местным воздухом – жить.  
– Представь – мы как будто Робинзоны Крузо, попали на таинственный остров!  
– Таинственный остров – это Жюль Верн, – поправил Тарик.  
– Не принципиально, – поморщилась она. – Мы можем жить там, понимаешь? Охотиться, рыбачить, может, что-то удастся вырастить из НЗ семян. Нам не обязательно умирать здесь.  
Тарик легко рассмеялся.  
– Алиша, я астроном. Я мечтал о звездах с детства, прости за банальность. Это все, чего я хотел от жизни. Ну, может, ещё встретить кого-то, и вместе летать между звезд. – Он взял ее руку в свою. – То, о чем ты говоришь – это не моя жизнь. Я не хочу быть Робинзоном.  
– И ты лучше умрешь? – потрясенно спросила Алиша.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Тарик, – лучше мы выживем и улетим домой.  
Алиша молчала. Так не бывает. Как можно предпочесть пустую надежду реальной возможности жить? Как можно не бороться до конца?  
– Мы ведь очень везучие, Алиша, – продолжал он. – Везунчики высшей степени, пробы ставить негде. Авария могла случиться в системе Гаммы или Эпсилон, где нет кислородных планет. Мы могли не дотянуть до планеты, умереть в открытом космосе. Могли разбиться при посадке. Могли погибнуть, как капитан и Марта. Но вот мы здесь, любуемся закатом. – Он притянул ее к себе. – Еще чуть-чуть везения – и мы дома.

* * *

Она спускалась вниз еще раз, проверить перевал.  
Он был проходим, пока еще проходим. Зима здесь наступала медленнее, чем на Земле, но даже так счет уже шел на дни. Если они не поспешат, то останутся в горах навсегда.  
Вдали раздался рокот сходящей лавины, и, глядя на кипящую снежную пену, Алиша снова и снова задавала себе вопрос: что будет, если ее так и не послушают.

* * *

Алиша подошла к рубке и остановилась в дверях, услышав голоса.  
– Просто скажи, что мы еще можем сделать, – Дерек говорил почти умоляюще.  
– Если бы я знала, что мы еще можем, я бы из тебя душу вытрясла, пока ты бы мне это не обеспечил, – проворчала Бетси. – Нету у меня идей, кончились. Все попробовали уже, что могли.  
– Мы можем сделать антенну выше, – сказал Дерек. – Можем перенести выше по склону. Если мы на вершину ее установим, будет лучше?  
– Сделать выше – ветром погнет. А до вершины три шага, задолбаемся, а толку не будет. Некуда выше, только… только если в воздух поднимать, – задумчиво закончила она.  
– Подними, – горячо сказал Дерек. – Бет, хоть весь корабль разбери, если это поможет…  
– Все у тебя просто, – фыркнула Бетси. – Разбери, собери… Ладно, освободи завтра Тарика и Дейва от дежурства, будем думать.  
Бетси вышла из рубки, а Дерек остался, облокотившись о кресло и гипнотизируя взглядом передатчик.  
Алиша сказала:  
– Похоже, ты готов признать, что дела у нас не так уж хорошо.  
Дерек промолчал, и она уже решила, что он собирается ее игнорировать.  
– Если бы у нас на корабле были биологи, геологи – подготовленные ребята – может, я и поставил бы на тебя, – заговорил он наконец. – Но мы умудрились разбиться с долбаной астрографической экспедицией на борту. Что может быть бесполезнее? А мы сами? – добавил он со злостью. – Космические волки! Никто из нас не умеет выживать в дикой природе, нас этому не учили... Кроме тех дурных лекций на третьем курсе, – вдруг хихикнул он.  
Алиша рассмеялась от неожиданности.  
– У вас тоже был Курович? Боже, до сих пор не понимаю, как я получила зачет!  
– Курович вечен, как сам Космофлот. – Дерек мрачно потряс головой. – Мы не выживем, Ли, мы ни черта не умеем и не успеем научиться.  
– Мы научимся, – возразила Алиша. – Кто теперь не верит в товарищей, а, великий оптимист?  
– Я реалист. И наш единственный шанс – оставаться здесь и работать над передатчиком.  
– Мы еще можем успеть, – настаивала Алиша. – Если мы начнем сейчас, то успеем спустить оборудование, припасы, инструменты. Нам не надо будет добывать огонь трением, если ты этого боишься. Дерек, пожалуйста, послушай. Нужно уходить, пока перевал еще проходим.  
Он перевел взгляд с передатчика на нее, и на какой-то миг ей показалось, что ее слова достигли цели.  
– Ты можешь уйти, если тебе не сидится, – сказал он, и снова отвернулся. – Бери еду, инструменты, что тебе надо. Но не тащи никого с собой на верную смерть.  
– Верная смерть – это сидеть в кружочке и молиться Космофлоту! – взорвалась Алиша. – Ты не думал, что будет, если за нами не прилетят? Ну хоть на секунду допусти, что ты можешь оказаться неправ! Мы умрем тут, в ловушке. Корпус не выдержит снеговой нагрузки, альбатросы скоро не дадут высунуть носа из корабля, сломают антенну. И когда это случится – у нас уже не будет ни одного, ни единого шанса спастись. Ты всех нас здесь угробишь, потому что не можешь принять одно единственное чертово решение и позволить нам хотя бы попытаться выжить!  
Когда Дерек заговорил, он говорил тихо, медленно, как будто с непонятливым ребенком.  
– Думаешь, ты сможешь провести через перевал четырнадцать новичков? Которые ни разу в жизни не были в горах, которые умудряются вывихнуть ногу в трех шагах от корабля? Сколько из них не дойдут? Кого ты готова списать как сопутствующие потери – Бет? Тома? Тарика?  
Алиша сглотнула. Горы не прощают ошибок, это правда.  
– Я думала над этим, – твердо сказала она. – У меня есть несколько идей…  
Но Дерек не дал ей договорить.  
– Разговор окончен, Ли. У Бет отличная идея насчет передатчика, куда лучше, чем свернуть себе шею в горах.

* * *

Алише хотелось кричать. Хотелось разбить что-нибудь – желательно об голову Дерека.  
Он не понимает, насколько все серьезно. И черт бы с ним – не понимает никто. Сколько бы она ни говорила о зиме, об опасности, о том, что решать надо сейчас – ее не слышат, не хотят слушать. Все слишком хотят верить в чудесное спасение.  
Они поймут – когда случится что-то по-настоящему плохое. Когда кто-то погибнет от озверевших альбатросов, под сошедшей лавиной, замерзнет насмерть. Когда корпус корабля разломится под тяжестью снега, который не успеют очистить. Они поймут – но будет слишком поздно.  
Она схватила куртку и направилась к шлюзу – проветрить голову.  
У Бетси новая идея – и теперь неделю или две все будут воодушевленно ее воплощать, а когда это снова ни к чему не приведет, перевал уже будет непроходим. Если бы только они оторвались от этого чертова передатчика и раскрыли глаза! Если бы они перестали надеяться, то поняли бы, в какой ловушке оказались. Если бы только…  
Алиша стояла в шлюзе, с надетой на одну руку курткой, и смотрела на висящие на стене бластеры.  
Медленно, чтобы не спугнуть внезапную решимость, она стянула куртку и уронила ее на пол. Сняла со стены свой бластер, привычно проверила заряд.  
Нужно остановить их маниакальную одержимость, пока еще не поздно.  
Не будет передатчика – ее услышат.  
Не будет передатчика – не будет смысла оставаться здесь.  
Тихо, чтобы никого не потревожить, Алиша вернулась в рубку и остановилась перед передатчиком.  
Меня возненавидят, подумала она. Бетси плюнет мне в лицо. Тарик никогда больше на меня не посмотрит.  
На минуту ей стало так холодно и тяжело, будто ее заживо похоронило под снегом.  
И пусть, решила она. Пусть.  
Зато мы все будем живы.  
– Сначала будет очень плохо, – доверительно сказала она передатчику. – Очень. Но потом – потом они поймут. И тогда все будет хорошо.  
Передатчик не ответил ей, посылая через световые годы бесконечную скороговорку сигналов.  
Алиша кивнула ему на прощание и открыла огонь. 


End file.
